To improve uniformity of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a feedback voltage and a linear change effect are reduced and a chamfer circuit is designed in a driving system of the LCD. Slope of a waveform of a driving voltage is regulated by the chamfer circuit, which makes the waveform of the driving voltage include a chamfered section. Then, the driving voltage having the chamfered section is outputted to a scan line of the LCD panel. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,024, a chamfer circuit is designed in the driving system of an LCD, where a waveform of the driving voltage is regulated by the chamfer circuit so that the waveform of the driving voltage includes the chamfered section having a slope (the slope means an included angle between the voltage waveform and a level, where an included angle of 0 degree is horizontal and an included angle of 90 degrees is vertical, the chamfered section has no the slope when the included angle are 0 degree or 90 degrees). Then, the driving voltage including the chamfered section is outputted to the scan line of the LCD panel. Various components of the chamfer circuit are generally arranged on a control board of the LCD driving system. Currently, the chamfer circuit is widely applied to each machine type, and various components of the chamfer circuit are generally arranged on the control board of the LCD driving system.
As shown in FIG. 1 the chamfer circuit includes a discharging resistor, the discharging resistor is controlled by a function control signal of the chamfer to discharge so that a voltage waveform of an outputted voltage signal (VGH) is changed. As shown in FIG. 2 the chamfered section is formed according to a voltage waveform (a scanning waveform of scanning voltage of the scan line of the LCD panel) of an outputted scan voltage signal (VG) of the LCD panel generated by the VGH. Slope of the chamfered section of the waveform of the driving voltage is changed to associate with a changing of the discharging resistor in the chamfer circuit. Thus, uniformity of LCD panels produced in batch is achieved according to mechanically applying a regulating result of the discharging resistor of one LCD panel, which results in that the uniformity of the LCD panels produced in batch varies and the LCD panels may not achieve an optimal effect.